1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system for stress relaxation and an operating method of the computer system; more particularly, relates to a computer system and operating method providing stress relief means comprising acoustic therapy, color therapy, fragrance therapy or tactual therapy to relax stress, fatigue or psychological disorder possibly gained from the long hour operation of computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, as increasing the operation of computers, many computer users are commonly suffering the symptoms of stress or VDT syndrome caused from the long hour operation of computer, and this fact turns out a serious social problem. Therefore, a new computer system is required to resolve this sort of problem as well as maximize the working efficiency. To do this, the new computer system adopted a stress relaxation devise is appeared to divert a negative effect of computer operation to an affirmative effect. It is one of the best desirable and efficient methods to apply the human sensibility for a stress relief.
Some conventional computers have equipped with a sensibility function such as an audio-visual effect, some fragrance spraying kits along with IC chips have been used. But, these sorts of fragrance spraying kits are simply purifying or ventilating the air, or removing odors by spraying fragrance. Meanwhile, the conventional computer systems are furnished a screen saver mode, but the screen saver mode is a monotonous function and simply displays a picture on a monitor screen.
Furthermore, the conventional emitting device is controlled only the spraying quantity or spraying time of fragrance according to the pre-fixed emission program within an internal circuit of an IC chip or transistors.
Other conventional computer systems are provided a music function during the screen saver mode, but the playing music is not matched to the displayed picture on the monitor screen. If an olfactory function were combined to the conventional audio-visual function, the stress relief function would be more effectively increased. If the combined sensibility function were connected to the computer system, the effect of stress relief would be more affirmatively increased than one expected with great synergic effect.
With regard to the prior references, the Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 98-83351 discloses a picture image and fragrance emitting system in multimedia apparatus, such as television, video player, personal computer or electronic game player. This kind of apparatus provides the fragrance emitting system installed in the multimedia apparatus like a television set, and emits the pre-fixed amount of fragrance simultaneously matched to a suitable visual condition. The conventional technology of the fragrance emitting system combines an audio-visual signal with an olfactory signal by using a VCR signal mixer and encoding a suitable odor information to a pictorial information data during the photographing, manufacturing or editing multimedia. For reproducing the combined signal, an olfactory signal is generated through decoding of olfactory signal separated from a VCR signal by a separator. However, the conventional technology of the fragrance emitting system is inconvenient for daily usage because the operation of the device is complicate and required additional appendent.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a computer system for stress relaxation and an operating method of the computer system. More specifically, the objective of the present invention is to provide a computer system and operating method which possibly make the computer user relax the stress or VDT syndrome by stimulating the user""s nerve organs such as the sense of sight, hearing, feeling or smelling.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a computer system adopting a naturopathy concept being combined an audio-visual stimulation program applied to a personal computer, a notebook computer, a server and other sorts of computers with a nasal-tactual stimulation program applied to a newly developed converter. One of the peripheral devices of computer system perceives computer user""s physical conditions, and the user""s physical conditions are recorded and compared with the preset data in the program.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a computer system outputting a signal generated from the software program which is simply modified to the existing computer system, transmitting the signal to an interface, emitting fragrance matched with a picture on a monitor screen and a playing music, and stimulating the computer user""s nerve organs for stress relief. The computer system provides various aroma environments depending on the emitting program which is combined according to the input signals during reproducing and controlling the program.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a computer system for offering the best pleasant environment to a computer user depending on computer user""s physical condition, such as a blood pressure or a quantity of blood circulation.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide a fragrance emitting system which a computer user can control intensity or spraying time of fragrance.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide a stress relaxation system being able to upgrade or modify the programs via a computer network such as internet. And the system being able to immediately respond the unexpected changes informed from the outside of the system, such as the worse exterior environment or weather change, so as to upgrade or modify the program on time.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the computer system for stress relaxation, displaying a preset picture on a monitor screen according to a pictorial information data, and emitting a predetermined amount of fragrance through an emitting device according to a emission information data, comprises:
data storage means for storing said pictorial information data and said emission information data;
a microprocessor for searching and outputting a desired pictorial information data and a desired emission information data corresponding to said desired pictorial information data from said data storage means in response to an input signal, and having a capability of searching and retrieving said desired pictorial information data and emission information data from random positions of said data storage means;
a monitor for displaying said picture on the monitor screen according to said pictorial information data retrieved from said microprocessor in response to said input signal;
a converter for converting said emission information data corresponding to said pictorial information data retrieved from said microprocessor to an output signal, and outputting said output signal; and
a fragrance emission device for emitting fragrance in response to said output signal from said converter.
It is desirable to generate the input signal when a predetermined time is lapsed and no input information data is issued from inputting devices including a keyboard or a mouse.
It is desirable that the data storage means further stores acoustic information data, the microprocessor simultaneously outputs the pictorial information data, and the emission information data and the acoustic information data corresponding to the pictorial information data from the data storage means in response to the input signal, and wherein a sound is output through a speaker in response to the acoustic information data.
It is desirable that the data storage means further stores tactual information data, wherein the microprocessor simultaneously outputs the pictorial information data, and the emission information data and the tactual information data corresponding to the pictorial information data from the data storage means in response to the input signal, and wherein a tactual stimulation device stimulates the tactual sense of computer user through an output signal generated in response to said tactual information data.
It is desirable that the computer system further comprising:
means for issuing a physical information signal according to perception of a computer user""s physical information,
a microprocessor for searching a proper pictorial information data and a proper emission information data corresponding to the perceived user""s physical information and outputting the proper pictorial information data and emission information data from the data storage means in response to the physical information signal;
a converter for converting the proper emission information data corresponding to the proper pictorial information data retrieved from the microprocessor to an output signal, and outputting the output signal; and
a fragrance emission device for emitting fragrance in response to said output signal from said converter.
The means for generating the physical information signal may include a stress perception sensor attached to input devices, such as a keyboard or a mouse, and a sensor converter for converting perceived signal from the stress perception sensor to the physical information signal.
The physical information may be the physical information including user""s body temperature, blood pressure, pulse and a quantity of blood circulation.
It is desirable that a frequency, amount, interval or cycle of the information data stored in said data storage means is adjustable and selectable by the user.
It is desirable that the information data stored in the data storage means is modifiable at imminent through a computer network or an internet.
The fragrance emission device is possibly installed interior of a main computer frame, and used a same power source of the computer. Alternately, the fragrance emission device is possibly attachable to the exterior of a main computer frame, and used a different power source of the computer. Especially, the fragrance emission device is possibly attachable to a peripheral device of the computer such as a monitor, keyboard or speaker. Preferably, the fragrance emission device includes a container and an electric on-off spray switch with a solenoid valve.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide an operating method of a computer system for stress relaxation for displaying a preset picture on a monitor screen according to a pictorial information data and emitting a preset amount of fragrance through an emission device according to an emission information data, the operating method comprising the steps of:
issuing a physical information signal according to perception of a computer user""s physical information;
receiving the physical information signal;
searching a proper pictorial information data and a proper emission information data corresponding to the perceived computer user""s physical information;
outputting the proper pictorial information data from the data storage means in response to the physical information signal;
displaying a proper picture in response to the proper pictorial information data from the microprocessor;
outputting the emission information data to an interface;
converting the proper emission information data corresponding to the proper pictorial information data retrieved from the microprocessor to an output signal, and outputting the output signal; and
operating a fragrance emission device in response to the output signal to emitting a proper fragrance.
It is desirable that the method further includes the steps for searching a desirable information data from the data storage means of optional information data, and outputting the information data selected by the user for the pictorial information data and the emission information data.
The computer system for stress relaxation of the present invention is provided to systematically connect the whole or main part of programs to an interface, emitting device, stress perception device and the home page.
For the computer programs, the system is preferably provided that the computer user is able to install and implement the reproduction programs modified the various data programs furnished by home page. The computer program is also provided to combine a picture file which is suitable data program for implementing the concept of color therapy to a music file. Moreover, the computer program is provided to automatically operate the reproduction program according to a signal being sent from a peripheral device such as a mouse or a keyboard capable to perceive user""s stress.
The computer program is also provided that a program signal is transformed to an electric signal when the data program is operated in a reproduction program, and at the same time the interface section operates the emitting device. Especially, it is provided that the program can be automatically operated when the program receives the signal sent from the peripheral device such as a mouse or a keyboard capable to perceive the user""s stress.
The computer program is also provided that an emitting device is able to emit fragrance according to the program transmitted from interface section. Consequently, the picture based on the concept of color therapy displayed on monitor screen, the suitable music based on the concept of acoustic therapy corresponding to the displayed picture on monitor screen, and the fragrance based on concept of fragrance therapy which is in harmony with the displayed picture and playing music.
As described above, the present invention system is provided an effective system for relaxing the stress, fatigue or VDT syndrome possibly gained during the computer works. It should be realized that the synergic effect of each program is obtainable based on concept of the music, color, aroma and tactual therapy. These effects are obtained from the audio-visual stimulation modified the existing computer system, and nasal-tactual stimulation combined with the emitting device and the tactual recognition device. Because this system can relax the stress depending on the computer user""s condition by automatically detecting the user""s stress, this present invention offers the extensive usage of computer.
All of objectives and advantages of this present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments with the drawings.